La niña, el príncipe y el sapo
by emilyvedder
Summary: Sakura es castigada por el actual Hokage a cuidar a los niños de la escuela de Konoha. Ellos le piden que les cuente un cuento y el resultado no es como ella lo esperaba. Posible spoiler del manga actual


Hola!! Pues aquí yo con un one-shot. Ya traía en la cabeza la historia y ahora que tuve tiempo lo escribí jeje. Toménlo como regalo de Navidad para aquello sque leen mi fic _"Daría mi vida por protegerte" _de la adaptación de Crepúsculo con un SasuSaku.

Ojalá les guste, y nada les cuesta un review, sólo para ver si les gusta o no la historia. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo ^^

**Summary:** Sakura es castigada por el actual Hokage a cuidar a los niños de la escuela de Konoha. Ellos le piden que les cuente un cuento y el resultado no es como ella lo esperaba. Posible spoiler del manga actual ^^

**Advertencias: **Posible spoiler del manga.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**La niña, el príncipe y el sapo**

Desde que Kakashi-sensei se convirtió en el nuevo Hokage sustituyendo a Danzou, y me fuer a abuscar para traer de vuelta ya que tenía a Sasuke-kun en mis brazos curándol ode una terrible enfermedad que padecía en los ojos a causa de un nuevo sharingan que conció, el cual no sé todavía su nombre.

Demonios, Kakashi-sensei siempre veía en mí a la molesta, estúpida y debil estudiante del equipo 7. Yo estaba segura de que podía llegar a hacer grandes cosas pero siempre mi famoso sensei me hacia menos, diciendo "Sakura, tu no eres como Naruto o Sasuke"; era obvio que no lo era... pero al menos me pudo haber dado ánimos para continuar mejorando en mis entrenamientos... ¡pero no!, desde que llegamos de vuelta a Konoha me había castigado en cuidar a los niños que querían convertirse en shinobis de la Aldea oculta de la hoja.

Podía aguantar a los niños pequeños, de hecho antes eran mi adoración pero ahora mi carácter cambio demasiado, tal vez me parecía un poco a Sasuke en lo callada y siempre con el ceño fruncido.

Los niños estaban trabajando con madera, papel y pegamento. Iruka-sensei les había encomendado "la misión" si a eso se le puede llemar así, en crear sus propias armas de combate... ¡vaya tontería!, ya quiero ver cuando estos niños tengan mi edad y tengan que enfrentarse en una batalla real con armas reales, no con estúpidas armas de madera y papel.

Shikamaru entró por la puerta del salón de clases y me miró como si hubiera cometido la más grande las faltas, me encontraba semi sentada ene l escritorio con los brazos cruzados y vistiendo mi habitual ropa de civil. La que usaba para el hospital, pero claro como ahora tenía un castigo que más bien era tormento no podía ni aparecerme cerca del hospital.

-Iruka-sensei, Hokage-sama necesita de su presencia.

Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco mientras que Iruka-sensei levantaba la cabeza y le sonreía a Shikamaru.

-Te dejo con los niños, Sakura-chan. En un momento vuelvo- Adorno su cara con una sonrisa sincera mientras que yo asentía con la cabeza.

¡Genial!, simplemente genial. Iruka-sensei me dejaba con esos pequeños mosntruos que no podían engañar a nadie, tenían cara de seres diábolicos pero claro cuando se encontraba su sensei parecían angeles bajados del cielo.

Escuché como Iruka-sensei cerraba la puerta para marcharse, giré la cabeza para comprobarlo y me dirigí con una fría mirada a los niños que estaban observandome con una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Sakura-san!, ¿puede contarnos un cuento?- Exclamaba uno de los pequeños niños que estaban hasta enfrente.

-¡Sí!, un cuento. Iruka-sensei siempre nos cuenta algo para entretenernos mientras hacemos manualidades. Por favor, Sakura-san.

Bufé y me masajee las sienes con los dedos índices. Éste día iba a ser igual de largo que los anteriores.

-¿De qué quieren el cuento?- Pregunté con voz autoritaria, vaya que si me estaba pareciendo cada vez más a Sasuke-kun.

-¡De princípes!- Exclamó otra de las niñas.

-Mejor de animales, esos cuentos son bonitos- Hablo otro niño.

-Mejor por qué no de alguna misión que haya tenido. Debió de haber estado en misiones importantes. Cuando sea grande quiero ser como usted, Sakura-san- Una de las niñas habló mientras que me miraba con ojos de súplica. Antes no me importaba que me pidieran que contara una historia de alguna misión que tuve pero ahora... ahora creo que soy más amargada que Sasuke-kun...

-Está bien, está bien... no soy muy buena creando cuentos pero haré un intento- Me levanté y agarré una de las sillas que ocupaban los niños para sentarme.

-La historia comienza...- Demonios, no se me ocurría ninguna cosa por cuál empezar. –La historia comienza...- El silencio se instaló en el salón de clases, sólo se podía escuchar la respiración de los niños. Mi cabeza trababa de encontrar alguna historia que les pareciera interesante pero no encontraba ninguna.

Observe los dibujos que habían hecho los niños la semana pasada en el cual tenían que hacer un retrato de algún animal de invocación que les gustaría tener cuando fueran shinobis. Uno en particular me llamó la atención, era un sapo de color morado, sonreí instantáneamente sin saber el por qué y tuve la sensasión de que tenía una historia uqe contarles a estos engendros.

-Bueno, la historia comienza con un príncipe. Éste príncipe...no tiene nombre, es sólo un príncipe-

-¿Qué príncipe no tiene nombre?, eso es una tontería- Exclamó uno de los niños que menos me agradaban, mi cara se torno más seria de lo que era ya y le lancé una mirada de odio.

-Como decía, éste príncipe no tiene nombre. Hace muchos años éste príncipe perdió a su familia a causa de... de una bestia de ojos rojos que mató a sus padres y a todo su reino. El príncipe se sintió muy mal cuando perdió a su familia y decidió rondar por los alrededores de su reino. Una niña, que tampoco tiene nombre, lo encontró y pudo observar que el príncipe era uno de los más guapos que había visto en su reino, por lo que le habló y empezó a hostigarlo tanto que el príncipe le dijo "Vete de aquí, eres una molesta"

-Los príncipes son caballerosos y galantes, no dicen ese tipo de cosas- Exclamó una niña.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero éste príncipe era así de arrogante, tal vez porque perdió a su familia. ¿Me dejarías continuar?- Me cruce de brazos y observe a la niña quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces la niña lo siguió sin que el se diera cuenta pero de pronto apareció un pequeño sapo de color verde con los ojos saltones. El príncipe se espantó mientras que la niña gritó lo más alto que pudo abrazándose del príncipe. Él por su parte puso cara de molestía pero no hizo nada por quitarse a la niña de encima.

El sapo hablo, era algo raro que los sapos hablaran estando en un reino. Les explico que un brujo lo había convertido así pero el era en realidad un príncipe de un reino muy lejano. Le dijo a la niña que si lo besaba el sapo se podría convertir de nuevo en un príncipe y la protegería con su vida.

A la niña no le pareció muy buena idea y le dió una patada que lo mandó a volar como cien metros.

-La niña es muy tonta, ¿para qué lanzar de una patada?, el le prometió protegerla con su vida si algo le pasaba

-Pues porque la niña no sabía si el sapo decía la verdad o no, aparte que el sapo junto sus labios para que le diera el beso y a la niña eso le resultó grotesco- Le trataba de explicar los motivos por los cuales la niña del cuento le hizo eso al pobre sapo, pero a juzgar por su cara no le pareció muy convincente mi respuesta.

-Está bien, está bien... pues el príncipe tomó de la mano a la niña y fueron a ver si el sapo se encontraba bien, ¿feliz?- La niña del salón de clases esbozó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando la niña y el príncipe encontraron al sapo estaba no muy mal herido, parecía como si ya le hubieran hecho eso anteriormente. El sapo les contó su historia, mientras que el príncipe no muy convencido contó la suya de como había perdido a su familia.

La niña tenía padres, primos, tíos, tenía una familia de quien cuidar pero sentía que ella pertenecía más a ellos dos y quería ayudarlos. Se disculpó con el sapo mientras que él le decía que era la niña más bonita que había visto en toda su vida.

Se hicieron buenos amigos y la niña decidió velar por el príncipe y por el sapo aunque le costara su vida, ella no pertenecía a ninguna familia real y tampoco le interesaba pertenecer a alguna, pero les había tomado cariño.

El príncipe dijo que quería vengarse del dragón de ojos rojos el cual mató a toda su familia y el sapo y la niña estuvieron de acuerdo con ayudarlo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer el sapo si era un animal?, no tenía manos ni pies para defenderse. La niña tampoco era de mucha ayuda, ella no sabía pelear y tampoco sabía que hacer cuando estuvieran en una batalla.

Había leído sobre princesas que eran rescatadas por un príncipe y eso era lo que quería uqe pasara pero ¿si el príncipe se encontraba en malas condiciones y no podía defenderla?, ellos decidieron ir a entrenar a uno de los pueblos cercanos para hacerse más fuertes.

Crecieron y el príncipe se convirtío en un apuesto caballero, la niña seguía siendo igual, no tenía muchas curvas y el único pretendiente que tenía era el estúpido sapo. El sapo no creció mucho, seguía manteniendo su misma altura, era pequeño e insignificante pero en cuestión de batalla eran los mejores

-¿Cómo los de Konoha?- Preguntó un niño.

Estaba muy entretenida contando la historia por lo que aseintí con la cabeza y sonreí.

-Se podría decir que sus capacidades eran como shinobis de ésta aldea. La niña se convirtió en médico, el sapo supo que había más como él y habían hecho un clan o algo así para entrenarlos y poder vencer a los brujos que les habían puesto la maldición. Mientras que el príncipe era conocido por dominar a la serpientes.

El príncipe había salvado muchas veces a la niña de ser atacada y ella se lo agradecía infinitamente, el sapo también la había salvado y como dije, se habían convertido en una pequeña familia.

Fueron en busca del dragón de ojos rojos para tomar venganza, al sapo y a la niña les resultaba algo inútil, ellos sabían que tomando venganza no iba a lograr nada pero el príncipe tenía como objetivo matárlo.

Pasaron unos días y el príncipe encontró por fin al dragón de ojos rojos, estuvieron luchando hasta que por fin el príncipe resulto vencedor.

-¿Pero la niña ya se había enamorado de alguno de los dos?

-Sí, ella creía estar enamorada del príncipe pero también tenía sentimientos por el sapo. Ella le había prometido al sapo darle un beso que lo liberara de su encanto después de matar al dragón de ojos rojos. Pero el sapo le había dicho que lo tenía que besar su amor verdadero por lo que no sabía hasta ese momento si el sapo era su amor verdadero o no.

Después de la batalla la niña se dedicó a curar al príncipe y éste le agradeció con una sonrisa, ella lo abrazó y el sapo comprendió que ella nunca sería para él. Por lo que dió la media vuelta y se fué.

El príncipe se percató de eso y fueron a buscar el sapo que se encontraba en un río viendo al horizonte, la niña se agachó para hablar con el sapo pero éste le dijo que no se mintiera a ella misma, que él sapo detestaba a personas que lo hacían.

Ella le dijo que lo amaba y que haría todo por él, pero el sapo nego con la cabeza. El príncipe veía desde lejos la escena y no supo que hacer más que dar la vuelta y dejarlos ir.

La niña lloró con las palabras del sapo y le dijo que ella le había hecho una promesa y la tenía que cumplir porque esa era su camino ninja-

Me tapé la boca y ahogué un grito, ¿había dicho que ese era su camino ninja?, sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba, no sabía si la uqe había contado la historia era mi subconsiente o era yo misma tratándo de desahogarme de todo lo que me había pasado estos largos años.

Los niños me veían de una manera muy rara, como si entendieran la historia. Ellos sabían que el clan de Sasuke-kun había sido aniquilado y también sabían que Naruto iba a entrenar con los sapos y que de hecho él estaba ausente en la Aldea por lo mismo.

-Yo creo que la niña debe de descubrir a quien ama antes de tomar una desición como esa, ¿no crees Sakura?

Giré la cabeza y pude ver en el umbral de la puerta a Kakashi-sensei y a Iruka-sensei, no sabía hasta que punto de la historia habían empezado a escuchar pero sabía que ellos comprendían que era mi forma de desahogarme.

-Ahora que lo dice Hokage-sama, yo creo que la niña está enamorada del príncipe y haría cualquier cosa por él, pero también por el sapo

Iruka-sensei se posaba detrás de mí y ponía una mano en mi hombro derecho. Yo seguía paralizada en la silla. Pude sentir la mirada en mi nuca de Kakashi-sensei mientras hablaba.

-La niña puede hacer muchas cosas por los dos, de todos modos se consideran una familia. La niña tiene derecho a salir de su tristeza en la cual se metió ella sola para poder ayudar a sus dos amigos, aunque daría la vida por uno de ellos claro está.

-Sakura-san, ¿quién cree que sea el índicado para la niña?, ¿el príncipe o el sapo?- Me preguntaba uno de los niños que se encontraban por la mitad del salón.

-No lo sé, pero creo que el príncipe tiene derecho a saber lo que siente la niña por él...otravez- Le contestaba un poco ida y sumergida en mis pensamientos.

-Yo quiero que se quede con el sapo, a pesar de ser un animal la salvó muchas veces y para eso se necesita coraje- Eclamaba otro niño.

-Yo quiero que se qeudé con el príncipe, niña lo sacó de su tristeza cuando le habló por primera vez

-Mejor dejemos que la niña decida por ella misma, ¿les parece?- Kakashi-sensei entraba al salón y se dirigía a los niños mientras me daba unas pequeñas palamadas en la espalda.

Los niños asintieron y empezaron a enseñárles sus armas de madera y papel a Kakashi-sensei, me levanté de la silla aún sin poder creer uqe les había contado la historia de mi vida mezclada con un cuento de fantasía. Era una tontería, yo misma deje de creer en esos cuentos hace mucho tiempo ya.

Salí del salón para sentarme en el pasillo en lo que los niños hablaban con Kakashi-sensei de sus clases y de como ser un buen ninja.

-Yo creo que la niña ya decidió y lo decidió desde hace mucho tiempo- Levanté la cabeza y pude ver los ojos de Shikamaru, quienes ya no mostraban desinterés u odio por mí. –Sólo es cuestión de que dejen a la niña ir a buscar de nuevo al príncipe... aunque supongo que el Rey no stará muy contento con la desición de la niña-

Shikamaru me daba una mano para levantarme y lo miré alos ojos.

-No le importan las desiciones del Rey, la niña quiere hacer algo por si sola por primera vez. No creo que se oponga, ya uqe al sapo lo han dejado muchasveces hacer lo mismo-

Shikamaru rió por lo bajo.

-Tal vez el consejero del Rey le diga una buena excusa por la cual la niña desapareció de pronto-

-Ojalá que el consejero del Rey no sea tan cabezota como para odiarme de nuevo- Le contesté con una sonrisa.

-No lo hará, el consejero comprendió demasiado bien la historia de la niña-

Comencé a caminar despació por los pasillos de la escuela y la voz de Shikamaru me detuvo.

-Sakura, sólo espero que éstavez si traigas a Sasuke de vuelta-

-Yo también, Shikamaru... yo también- Me fuí caminando para mi casa y poder prepararme para mi salida, aunque no tenía el permiso de Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru me había dado el "permiso" de salir.

Le daba las gracias a ese consejero por ser leal a sus amigos, y una vez más la niña iba a ir a probar suerte con el príncipe... aunque el príncipe se convirtiera en un monstruo aún así la niña lo amaba y lo amará por siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
